Various types of pumping systems have been devised to pump fluid from a downhole formation to the surface. One such pump is an electric submersible pump (ESP) which is powered by an electric motor positioned downhole for powering the pump, with an electrical cable conventionally extending downhole past the pump and to the motor.
In many applications, solid particles (e.g., sand) or gas bubbles may significantly detract from the efficiency of the pump, and may lead to pump damage. While various types of desanders and gas separators have been devised for removing sand and gas from downhole fluids before entering a pump, such equipment is conventionally operated by merely suspending the separator from the pump and motor, so that fluid passes through the separator before bypassing the motor and entering the pump.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, which discloses improved techniques for assembling and operating an ESP/separator assembly.